fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Severa
Severa (セレナ Serena, Serena in the Japanese version) is a playable character introduced in Fire Emblem: Awakening and returning in Fire Emblem: Fates under the alias Luna (ルーナ Runa). She is the future daughter of Cordelia. She is voiced by Saori Seto in the Japanese version and Julie Ann Taylor in the English version. Profile Awakening Severa grew up in the shadow of her mother, Cordelia's, legacy. Despite her best efforts to show any sign of prodigious skill, her attempts were considered inferior to Cordelia's natural abilities. One day she got into an argument with her mother, questioning if she loved Chrom more than her. Cordelia reassured her by telling her that she fights to protect someone special to her. Severa still believed that her mother meant Chrom. However Severa would later regret this final argument as Cordelia tragically died in the battle following that conversation. She was given her mother's ring as her only memento left of her. Severa joined Lucina and the rest of the children to return to the past to prevent the ruinous future. Severa can potentially be the sister of Morgan if Cordelia married the Avatar. In her Paralogue, Severa is forced by Nelson to fight against Chrom's army in order to retrieve her precious ring which was stolen when she was sleeping. Another person, Holland, was also forced to fight as well. Severa eventually meets up with her mother and Chrom's army and asks them to help her get to Holland so she can talk to him. When Severa reaches him, she chastises him for fighting for blood money and convinces him to return to his family so his future child will not suffer a tragic upbringing like she did. After defeating Nelson, Severa retrieves her ring. Cordelia approaches her and commends her on her skill during the battle. Severa tries to play off her words, saying that she only fought to reclaim what was hers. As Cordelia looks closely at her ring, she discovers that Severa is her future child. Severa finally confronts Cordelia on her final statement. Cordelia is at a loss since she has yet to say such a quote, but she interprets that her "special" person that she fought to protect was Severa, not Chrom. Severa, no longer able to contain herself, finally accepts her mother and makes her promise not to leave her this time. In the epilogue, if she is not married, Severa leaves on a journey, but occasionally returns to her parent's home to yell at them for "old times sake." In her support with her mother, Cordelia tries to get to know her daughter. Severa reveals that she became a Mercenary rather than a Pegasus Knight so that people will not compare her to her mother as much. However despite Severa's cold attitude to her mother, she wanted to spend time with her all along, but was worried that if she got too close, and her mother died again, she would go through even greater pain. In the end, the two vow to never part again from each other. In her support with her father, she cons her father into taking her shopping and buys way too much. Upon her next attempt her father makes her work for it by doing chores. In the final support Severa feels inferior to her mother because she cannot do any of the chores correctly such as sharpening swords or cooking and feels like she has let her father down. Her father consoles her and she makes him vow never to die again. The Future Past In an alternate timeline, Severa arrives in Ylisstol with Gerome and Laurent to hand over the recovered Fire Emblem and one of the Jewels to Lucina while waiting for the remaining children to arrive. Grima suddenly appears, taunting the group and demanding the return of the Emblem. Severely weakened by Grima's attack, Severa tells Lucina to escape and go to Mount Prism to perform the Awakening while she stands between Grima and Lucina as her human shield. Inspired by her bravery and willingness to die, Laurent and Gerome step in to assist in protecting Lucina. As Grima is about to finish off the children, the Shepherds sent by Naga warp into the field to protect the children and defeat Grima. Half a year later after Grima's demise, Severa, along with Cynthia, revive the Pegasus Knight Squad. Severa shows great skill and promise but denies that she joined because of her mother's legacy. Fates Severa appears, alongside Inigo and Owain, in the world of Fates and joins the Nohr army under the alias "Luna". Luna becomes a subordinate of Camilla, though her birthplace and personal history are unknown to the people of Nohr. Should the Male Avatar achieve an S-Support with Luna, she reveals to him in her confession that her true name is Severa, a fact that no one else knows, not even Camilla. If Luna marries Subaki, she will be the mother of Matoi who physically resembles her own mother Cordelia, both in physique and mannerisms. It is revealed in her supports with Matoi that Luna has taken notice of her daughter and late mother's similarities and once again feels herself to be a burden due to the fact that she cannot compete with the pure genius of her daughter. She comments upon the fact that her daughter is too much like Subaki and also especially too much like Cordelia, causing her to break down in front of her own daughter due to feeling like a worthless burden. Matoi confronts her mother about the similarities and emphasizes that she is unlike her own father and only strived in that direction because she was mostly like Luna and she was proud to have her as a mother. Luna breaks down once again and realizes her folly of comparing her daughter to others who are unlike her and apologizes to Matoi. The two make up and Luna admits her pride at having Matoi as her daughter. Personality Severa describes herself as snarky, usually speaking to others in a cold and harsh tone and often says things the opposite of how she truly feels. However, she has a soft side that emerges when she is truly honest which is demonstrated with her supports with Cordelia and her father. Because of her mother's legacy, Severa was always compared to her perfect mother by others and developed an inferiority complex. However she does not truly hold this against her mother and aspires to be like her. She cares a great deal about her appearance and regularly buys make-up and clothes to look her absolute best. She is also willing to use her sweet demeanor and cute looks for her benefit. She wears her mother's ring, her only memento of her. She is the biggest squanderer in both the Shepherds and the Nohrian Army. Her birthday is January 21st. In Game Awakening Base Stats *'Note': These are her default base stats. To get the actual base stats, use the following formula: current stats - Cordelia's class base stats) + (father's current stats - father's class base stats) + Severa's absolute base stats / 3 + Severa's class base stats *''' - Severa will also inherit the last active Skill from both of her parents, except Skills exclusive to DLC. Max Stat Modifers Supports '''Romantic Supports *Owain *Gerome *Laurent *Inigo *Yarne *Brady *Morgan (Male) *The Avatar (Male) (a Male Avatar can be her father) Other Supports *Cordelia *Severa's Father *The Avatar (Female) *Noire *Cynthia *Kjelle *Morgan (Only if Morgan is her sister or her daughter) Class Sets Base Classes *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet The Avatar as Father *All possible female classes *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster She can inherit a Fighter, Warrior, Barbarian, or Berserker class skill. Frederick as Father *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Virion as Father *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight Stahl as Father *Cavalier *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Archer Vaike as Father *Knight *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster She can inherit a Fighter or Barbarian related class skill. Kellam as Father *Knight *Thief *Cleric - Promotes to War Cleric or Sage Lon'qu as Father *Myrmidon *Thief *Wyvern Rider Ricken as Father *Cavalier *Archer *Mage Gaius as Father *Thief *Myrmidon She can inherit a Fighter related class skill. Donnel as Father *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric She can inherit a Fighter or Villager related class skill. Gregor as Father *Myrmidon *Troubadour She can inherit a Barbarian related class skill. Libra as Father *Cleric *Mage Henry as Father *Thief *Troubadour She can inherit a Barbarian related class skill. Overall Base Class Severa starts off as a Mercenary, complimenting her stat inheritance from her mother. With most physically based fathers, she will have good growths in Strength, Defence and Skill with acceptable growths in Speed. Being a level 10 Mercenary, Severa will already have Armsthrift and Patience to preserve her weapons and help evade attacks on the enemy's turn respectively. Although her Speed growths aren't especially impressive in most classes, she has high enough Defence that means she can take hits pretty well. Mercenary promotes into either Hero or Bow Knight. With the former, Severa will be an excellent direct fighter and can get Sol and Axebreaker from that class. Sol is an excellent healing skill, and with her naturally high Skill, Severa will activate it often. Axebreaker helps her take down Axe users much easier, though this will be seldom a problem is she has a sword equipped. While her growths do favour the Hero class, she can still be a good Bow Knight, alternating between direct and indirect combat at will. Bowbreaker can be useful to dodge arrows, particularly if you decide to reclass her into the Pegasus Knight line. Reclassing =Maternal Inheritance = *'Cordelia:' Severa inherits Cordelia's Pegasus Knight base class as well as her Dark Mage reclass. Cordelia does not have any skills that Severa cannot learn on her own since Severa inherits Cordelia's three classes. Generally, Galeforce is the skill to have Severa inherit to speed up her training, though it is not entirely necessary. Severa can perform well in the Pegasus Knight class as well as its promotions so it is worth considering if Severa's Mercenary line does not suit the player's tastes. Dark Mage overall does not suit Severa as even her best non-Avatar father option, Ricken, does not give Severa a good magic cap boost to make her as good as Laurent. Unless the player chooses to give their Avatar the maximum amount of Magic to their caps, the Dark Mage class and its promotions are strictly for learning skills. Vengeance can be a good offensive skill, but it carries a risk to make it rewarding as she needs to stay injured to exploit the damage bonuses. Tomebreaker will be very useful to dodge tomes in any of her base classes. Lifetaker is a good regenerative skill to compliment Galeforce, allowing her to kill an enemy, regenerate most, if not all, of her health, then attack again or give her breathing room to retreat. Overall, Severa's fixed class set is extremely good as she always have access to two solid attacking skills, Armsthrift to preserve weapons, Galeforce to be a great offensive unit, and Lifetaker for solid regeneration. Given the right father, Severa can improve leaps and bounds above nearly every other unit in the game and can be easily one of the best child characters and overall unit in the game. =Paternal Inheritance = For Severa's Paternal Inheritance, see here: Severa/Paternal Inheritance 'Fates' Base Stats Conquest Chapter 10 - Unexpected Reunion *Halfway to C Rank Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Lazward * Odin * Benoit * Xander * Leo * Arthur * Jakob * Kaze * Silas * Subaki Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Camilla * Belka * Luna's children Class Sets *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero and Bow Knight *Pegasus Warrior - Promotes to Falcon Warrior and Golden-Kite Warrior Quotes ''Awakening'' :Severa/Awakening Quotes Possible Endings Awakening ; Severa - Secret Dreamer : Eager to shrug off any kind of intimacy, Severa began a solitary journey—but once a year she was said to visit her family and yell at them for old times' sake. ; Severa and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--he loved his wife, Severa, above all else. ; Severa and Owain : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Severa to "stay his sword hand." Though Severa nagged her husband mercilessly, she also provided much love and support. ; Severa and Inigo : Inigo traveled the world, ever ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Severa was a vocal opponent of working for free, but she stayed with Inigo and helped him realize his dream. ; Severa and Brady : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. Severa would roll her eyes and gripe about the noise, but the dew in her eyes after a touching melody was perhaps the more honest critique. ; Severa and Gerome : Gerome and Severa were married and settled down near Wyvern Valley. Severa had a knack for landing mercenary work, and as a fighting duo, she and her husband became known throughout the land. ; Severa and Morgan : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Severa. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Severa and Yarne : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done, but even that journey was fraught with danger- especially as Severa continued to take on dangerous jobs to make ends meet. ; Severa and Laurent : Longing to meet his mother`s intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. Severa set out in search of treasure but instead discovered something much, much greater. Etymology Severa is an italian female adjective meaning severe, serious or grave in demeanor, which is rather fitting (given her harsh personality). The name Serena is an italian female adjective (and also an italian name) meaning "clear, tranquil, serene", which is somewhat ironic given her harsh personality. In conjunction with her mother (whose name means "I love you), their names refer to "love and peace" in the Japanese version. Her alias in Fates, Luna, is the name of the Roman goddess of the moon. This name also references to her Japanese name Serena, which can be alternatively read as Selena, the Greek Goddess of the moon. Trivia *Severa is the second female character after Malice in a main series title to begin as a Mercenary (i.e. barring Reclassing). *Severa is the 2nd most popular female child and 7th over all female in the Japanese Fire Emblem: Awakening popularity poll. *Severa's English voice actress, Julie Ann Taylor, also voices her mother, Cordelia. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Saori Seto, with Anna. *Severa's birthday is the date Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem was first released in Japan. *Severa's official artwork depicts her with a sheathed Steel Sword. *The colors in Severa's in-game model as a Mercenary are different compared to her official artwork. She wears a light brown vest and all-white boots in her artwork and a yellow vest and grey and red boots in-game. *Severa has unique battle models for each of her Mercenary related classes: ** As a Mercenary, she wears a yellow vest, a dark brown tunic, and has a red shield on her arm. ** As a Hero, she has red armor. ** As a Bow Knight, she has a red color scheme. * Severa's Hero map sprite is slightly different from other female heroes. * Luna is the only Nohrian female in Fire Emblem: Fates ''that can reclass to a Hoshidan Exclusive class. * Should Luna become the mother of Matoi, she will mention in their support conversations how much Matoi resembles her grandmother in appearance and personality. Gallery File:Serena.jpg|Concept artwork of Severa. File:FE0 Severa.png|Severa as a Mercenary in the ''Cipher Trading Card Game. File:FE0 Severa2.png|Severa as a Hero in the Cipher Trading Card Game. File:selena confession.jpg|CG artwork of Severa confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Serenaconfession.jpg|Official artwork of Severa's full confession. File:Serena (Yukata CG DLC).png|CG artwork of Severa in the Hot-Spring Scramble DLC episode, donning a Japanese yukata. File:Selena (kakusei).jpg|Severa's portrait in Awakening. File:Luna portrait.png|Luna's portrait in Fates. File:Severa Hair Collage.jpg|Possible hair colors for Severa (portrait). File:Severa confessions.png|Possible hair colors for Severa (confession). File:Severa avatar hair.png|Possible hair colors for Severa with the Avatar as her father (portrait). File:Severa avatar confessions.png|Possible hair colors for Severa with the Avatar as her father (confession). File:FE13 Mercenary (Severa).png|Severa's battle model as a Mercenary in Awakening. File:FE13 Hero (Severa).png|Severa's battle model as a Hero in Awakening. File:FE13 Bow Knight (Severa).png|Severa's battle model as a Bow Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Mage (Severa).png|Severa's battle model as a Dark Mage in Awakening. File:FE13 Sorcerer (Severa).png|Severa's battle model as a Sorcerer in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Knight (Severa).png|Severa's battle model as a Dark Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Pegasus Knight (Severa).png|Severa's battle model as a Pegasus Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Falcon Knight (Severa).png|Severa's battle model as a Falcon Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Flier (Severa).png|Severa's battle model as a Dark Flier in Awakening. File:FE13 Thief (Severa).png|Severa's battle model as a Thief in Awakening. File:FE13 Assassin (Severa).png|Severa's battle model as an Assassin in Awakening. File:FE13 Trickster (Severa).png|Severa's battle model as a Trickster in Awakening. File:FE13 Myrmidon (Severa).png|Severa's battle model as a Myrmidon in Awakening. File:FE13 Swordmaster (Severa).png|Severa's battle model as a Swordmaster in Awakening. File:FE13 Bride (Severa).png|Severa's battle model as a Bride in Awakening. FEF Luna My Room Model.png|Luna's model for My Room. File:Serena Hero FE13 Map Icon.png|In-game map icon of Severa as a Hero. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters